Field
The technical field relates to an organic light emitting diode display apparatus and a method and apparatus for inspecting the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display apparatus that can be easily inspected to determine whether an electrical failure occurs and a method and apparatus for inspecting the organic light emitting diode display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. An organic light emitting diode display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus and has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed, compared to other flat panel display apparatuses. Thus, the organic light emitting diode display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic emission layer.
Various wires are installed in an organic light emitting diode display apparatus to drive the organic light emitting diode display apparatus. From among the various wires, some wires may be disposed on different layers to overlap with one another. When a short circuit failure occurs in regions where the wires overlap, the overlapping wires should be repaired.
However, it is not easy to detect a location of a short circuit failure occurring in such overlapping wire regions. In particular, as the number of wires increases and wires have a more complicated structure, inspecting an organic light emitting diode display apparatus becomes increasingly difficult.